


I Love Hating You

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [27]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Mates, Vampire Newt, Werewolf Thomas, newt gets kidnapped, supernatural alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the summary is in the tags pretty much. newt gets kidnapped. hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Hating You

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST HAD TO WRITE VAMPIRE NEWT AND WEREWOLF THOMAS AGAIN. i love it so much. I want to write an actual fic actually. I just don't have a plot lol maybe you guys could comment some ideas.

A lot of people thought vampires and werewolves didn’t get along. Most of the time it was true, the two species hardly ever interact, but sometimes friendship still formed. Newt and Thomas were one of those cases. 

When Newt was young, his family moved into a house near the woods. Newt was very adventurous and enjoyed going to the edge of the woods every now and then, just to look around. The chance of seeing werewolves there was a huge factor of his curiosity. His family didn’t mind werewolves like every other family so they didn’t mind him exploring. 

One day when Newt goes over to the edge of the woods, he sees a young brunet boy around his age sitting around playing with bugs. He smelled funny, not bad but not fantastic either. He instantly knew the boy was a werewolf and he couldn’t keep from going over and saying hi. 

The boy ended up being a boy named Thomas. He was new to the area and he liked being in the woods a lot because it felt natural. Newt remembers how Thomas had scrunched up his nose as soon as his stench reached him, and he told Newt that he smelled terrible. Newt had smacked him on the shoulder in response. 

That was the beginning of their playful, yet unique relationship. They exchanged nicknames, they roughhoused, and they messed with each other all the time that their parents thought they were enemies. Thomas always called him ‘blondie’ to annoy him and Newt likes to call Thomas ‘dog’ because it always pissed him off. Whenever Newt was over at Thomas’s house, Thomas would put garlic in his food and water. Whenever Thomas was over at Newt’s, Newt would make sure all the plates and silverware were in fact 100 percent silver. He even went out of his way to buy silver plates and silver cups. His mother had yelled at him and then grounded him for two weeks. He still kept doing it though.

One particular time, Newt was at Thomas’s house for the first time and he was following the were to his room. Newt was a little suspicious by the fact that Thomas had rushed the two of them through the house to get to his room, like getting Newt to his room was the most important thing ever. Thomas had gestured Newt to open the door with a smile that made Newt feel wary. Though Newt just rolled his eyes and proceeded to open the door.

Big mistake.

As soon as he opened the door, he was blinded with bright light. He immediately started burning all over his body and he runs behind the laughing werewolf, grabbing at the back of his shirt desperately. When the burning stopped being severe, he starts hitting and kicking at Thomas furiously. Thomas only laughs harder. 

“You asshole! Close the bloody blinds!” Newt screams, extremely pissed off. He hated Thomas for doing this to him. 

“Oh come on! It’s just sun! Enjoy it, Newt,” Thomas laughs as he goes to close the door. Newt follows behind him, using Thomas as a shield. The sun hits his arm and he yelps. He slaps Thomas’s back. 

“You know what the sun does to me! Close the blinds Thomas,” Newt barks at the annoying boy. Thomas puts his hand on his shoulder. It covered his shoulder from the sun so he didn’t shake it off. 

“Okay! Okay! I will, hang on.” Even for doing this to him, Newt was still grateful that Thomas worked to keep the sun from hitting him as he makes his way to the side of the window to close the blinds. He even unties the rope hanging there so the curtains fell to hide the sun too. Newt glares at Thomas with his arms folded to his chest when the windows are covered. 

“You’re mean.” It was a pathetic and childish comment he knew it, but he still hits Thomas on the arm for when he starts laughing. “Hey!” Newt yelps when his hair is ruffled. Thomas sticks his tongue at the blond before going to the TV and turning on a movie like nothing ever happened. Newt follows after him reluctantly. He knew there would be more pranks and he will be getting Thomas back.

It took only a week before he got Thomas back. They were playing chase in the woods. Newt was faster than Thomas and he made fun of him for it every chance he got. Thomas would always try to prove him wrong whenever he mentioned it, but he never was able to.  
He hears Thomas’s loud footsteps as he chases after him through their usual trail. Newt tries to keep from laughing as he hears grunts come from behind him. He keeps his mind on the plan and runs as fast as he can. He jumps over roots, he dodges branches, and he runs pass small animals. Running made him feel alive. He always loved feeling the wind go through his hair and the smell of the wooded area filling his nose. Any other time he’d jump onto trees and do zigzags in order to throw Thomas off, but he couldn’t think of anything but what was going to happen. 

He sees the small open area a few yards away, and he smirks at the sight. He makes small hops to make what he’s going to do inconspicuous. Right at the mark, he jumps over just far enough to avoid the trap. He runs for only three more seconds before he scurries to a stop when he hears the surprised shout from behind him. A wide, mischievous smile grows on his face and he turns around and walks back. He breaks out in laughter when he sees Thomas in the air swinging around, his foot being held by rope. He’s met with a glare when he’s spotted by the distressed brunet. Newt calmly goes to lean on a tree with a smirk on his face.

“You bastard.” 

Newt snorts. 

Since then, it was just a montage of pranks. They messed with each other whenever they got the chance. They always got two different reactions from the people around them that witnessed their mayhap. One was that they hated each other, and the other reaction was a bunch of coos. Quite a few people thought they were cute together, and Thomas and Newt never said anything. They both got red-faced and stood there in silence. They didn’t know what to say.

They didn’t know then, anyway.

“Wake up!” 

Newt wakes with a cry. The pain from the hit hurt like crazy and it left him dazed. He could feel and smell the blood drizzling down his face from the past blows. He can’t believe he was still here. He can’t believe that he was here in the first place. He can’t believe he didn’t see the signs. 

He was at a bar with a friend. Her name was Sonya and they were the only ones in their friend group to like tennis, so they had decided to go to the town’s bar to watch the game together. The bar had a huge, flat-screen TV to watch from so it was the first place they had thought of. 

Sonya had gone to the restroom when the bartender puts down a glass of some kind of liquor in front of him saying it was on the house. Trying to be nice and knowing that alcohol never got the chance to affect him that much, he nodded with a smile and drank the liquid. It took two minutes for whatever that was in it to take effect and soon he was on the ground, haven falling into the dark abyss. 

Now he was sitting against the wall with chains around his wrists in a house full of hunters. There were at least ten of them and Newt didn’t know what they’re going to do to him. Hunters were rare, since the supernatural stopped hiding and were eventually accepted into society, but there were still a handful in the world that despised every supernatural being. Some just dealt with the hatred and stayed away from them, but most of them still hunted and killed. 

Since he was brought here, he was interrogated by them. They asked where the others lived, where they’d be, how many vampires were there, etc. Newt repeatedly tells them that he doesn’t know any others and that he was alone, but they didn’t believe him. All he can hope for was that Sonya was safe and that they didn’t think that she was a vampire as well. Of all the things that his parents have taught him, he knew his main priority was that he needed to protect his friends and family. He wasn’t going to sell them out for anything. 

His refusal to tell them anything, led to punches, kicks, poisoning, and shock therapy. He had bruises all over him by now, the poisoning of dead man’s blood was preventing his body from healing. He ached all over and felt weak and vulnerable. He hated it.

A dagger is thrusted against his neck and he jolts back. That dagger had been stabbed into numerous places all over his body. He couldn’t take anymore. He tries to look back at the hunter but he was almost too weak to do so.

“I’m going to say it one more time. Tell me where the other freaks are.” The tone was dangerous and highly threatening, but Newt says nothing. He mindlessly pulls on the chains hooked around his wrists, hoping that they’d give somehow. He freezes when the dagger drags along under his chin. The hunter was looking at him like he was scum and it made Newt cower. 

“You like being tortured, bloodsucker? Do you want to die?” 

“Fuck you,” Newt stutters out. He feels the dagger moving and he remembers something. He moves his head to the left to hide the exposed area of his neck. He couldn’t let this guy see what was there. He cries out when his shoulder is sliced open, but he keeps his head to the left. The hunters have been too busy torturing him, not really looking at him, to notice what was there. 

If these people find out that a vampire was marked by a werewolf he’d be killed for sure. Wolves took marking seriously. The hunters would use Newt against Thomas. Plus they’d know that wolves were in town. 

He’s kicked hard on the chest before the hunter leaves. Newt knew they were frustrated. They’re going to keep torturing him until he tells them where the others were. 

Newt jumps when a loud door opens, making the hunters look up in alarm. They relax at whoever it was, and Newt looks up and his heart stops at the sight of the person in the doorway. The distinctive long, black hair was unforgettable. 

“Help me..please help me! There’s something in the woods! Something was following me,” the girl wails with her face wet with tears. Two hunters go over to her to calm her down. Newt furrows his eyebrows as he watches the two hunters get guns before heading to the doors. Teresa turns silent as she looks back at them. 

“I hope they kill all of you.” 

Just then Newt is overcome by a certain smell and it hurt to breathe. His heartbeat races and his neck throbs. His lover now being so close to him, yet so far, was torturous. More torturous than what the hunters have been doing to him. His ears were plugged like he was underwater, and he could barely hear the loud crashing sounds and the sound of shattering glass. Loud roars echoed in his ears and he was hit with more recognition. His eyes clear enough to see gigantic wolves attacking everyone in the room. There had to be five of them, and alongside them there were four people attacking the hunters too. Screams flooded the room and he winces as they worsen the headache he already had. 

He doesn’t notice the silence until hands grasp his face. Someone was chanting his name and he wills himself to focus. 

Then his mind opens up and he suddenly feels who’s in front of him. He knows who it was and relief floods throughout his whole body. He feels a kiss be planted on his temple that brought shivers down his spine. 

Thomas.

“Newt you’re okay, I promise. I’m here.” The words were said in the most soothing tone and he knew he was safe now. He hears Thomas grunt and then his left hand is free, and then his right hand. He immediately reaches out and wraps his arms around Thomas, finally allowing himself to cry. Being in Thomas’s arms made him feel secure and he just wanted to stay in Thomas’s arms forever. Just the smell made him feel better. When they were small, Thomas had a sort of neutral smell to him. He didn’t smell good or bad, and he had apparently smelled terrible to Thomas. When Newt turned fifteen, Thomas suddenly smelled breathtaking and he couldn’t stand being away from him. Thomas had told him the same thing - that he can’t be away from him for long before going crazy. 

A year later, he let Thomas bite him on his neck making them official mates. 

“Newt shh..it’s okay. You’re okay,” Thomas whispers in his ear. Newt tries to control his breathing, get his heartbeat back to normal. He lets Thomas bring his right arm to in between them and kisses the permanent mark of a wound from a long time ago. Thomas and Newt had been sixteen then and were just playing their usual chase game when Newt catches a whiff of a human nearby, and he was too late to warn Thomas. There was a gunshot noise that Thomas must’ve not heard because he was still running at full speed after Newt. Newt’s stomach flips because he could actually hear where the bullet was going. 

And it was going straight towards Thomas.

Before he could even think, Newt stops and goes to Thomas. 

“Newt what-“ 

Newt gets in the bullet’s path and he’s hit with an overwhelming amount of pain. Thomas had caught him and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. The bullet ended up being a silver bullet. Newt had saved Thomas’s life.

“Newt, it’s okay. Shh..” Newt focuses back on Thomas, who he now realizes is in fact naked. The typical side effect of turning into a huge wolf. 

Newt was still incredibly weak and he falls into Thomas’s arms. The poison in him still eating at him. Thomas catches him easily and Newt feels so relieved to be back with him. Everything was okay now. He looks around and sees that everyone was okay and was trying to decide whether or not to stay or go. The hunters were all dead now. Teresa, Sonya, Harriet, Minho, Brenda, Jorge, Gally, Frypan, and Aris had come. Newt was very thankful for them. 

“Come on blondie, let’s go.” Teresa tosses him a pair of shorts and Thomas slides them on before going to pick up Newt. Newt brings Thomas’s face to him for a kiss before he can, and he sighs into the kiss. Thomas kisses back with just as much passion as him, both relieved to be back together. Newt could feel the possessiveness Thomas brought in the kiss. Separation had left them both feeling vulnerable. Newt felt better already. 

Feeling whole again, Newt leans away and puts an arm around Thomas’s shoulders. Thomas puts an arm around his lower back to steady him. He peers over at Thomas who was still looking over him to make sure he was okay. 

“Thanks Tommy,” he says with a small smile. Thomas smiles back. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
